Taking A Chance
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when a Diva finds out she is pregnant with the Legend Killer's baby? On temporary hold...I need new ideas...and direction...and something has come up to distract me....so bare with me please
1. In the Morning Light

Taking a Chance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada; I believe it all belongs to a very intelligent man named Vince McMahon.

Rating: PG-13, or T as now labels it

Summary: What happens when a diva becomes pregnant with a legend killer's baby?

Author: Mel

Taking a Chance: In the Morning Light

Amy's stomach hurt. She couldn't keep anything down. She'd woken up at six o'clock and had to quickly get out of bed and rush to the bathroom and quickly emptied her stomach of last night's dinner. She finally had gotten back into bed after half an hour or so.

She was glad there was no one else in the room for her to have woken up as she rushed to pay homage to the porcelain goddess. Her usual roommate, Stacy Keibler, was staying with her boyfriend John Cena. She had left her clothing in the room though meaning she would return soon. She really wished her stomach would quit hurting. She was afraid she was getting sick and she really couldn't take that right now. She had been feeling this way for a few weeks, Trish had noticed as well as Stacy and the guys she worked with most, Adam and Glenn. She had lied and told them all she was fine, just a passing bug. But that excuse was beginning to bother her. What if it was more? What was she going to do? If it was a bug wouldn't the two men she spent her off and on the clock time be sick as well?

Oh, God, I can't be can I?

And if I am how am I going to tell him?

He had not really shown much interest in her until a few months ago, of course she would not have noticed as she was still "dating" Matt Hardy. What a joke that was. He had been cheating on her for most of their relationship with Torrie Wilson and various other divas and ring rats. Oh well that was the past and she believed in letting go and moving on and living in the moment. She had been wary of him at first but he quickly won her over with his persistent and his genuine interest in her. They had been meeting occasionally for the past few months secretly and well one thing led to another and now well they had been lovers for close to two months. No one except a select few of people even knew about them, his closest friends, John Cena and Dave Batista knew. And well Trish knew and Jeff did, but no one else really. Glenn, Adam, and Stacy all suspected she was seeing someone but didn't know who.

She turned from her place on the bathroom floor just as she heard the room door being opened to let her wayward roommate in with her entourage.

"Hey Ames, we were wondering…" Stacy trailed off at seeing her roommate on the bathroom floor. The leggy blonde walked into the same room and kneeled in front of Amy.

"Oh Ames. Sweetie are you still sick?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. What's up with you this morning? And who'd ya bring along with ya this time to bug me?"

"Well…."

"Hey we bug you? No fair. You know we just love you," came the voice of Chris Irvine, or Y2J, as he stalked into the bathroom followed by Adam Copeland and John Cena. She and John shared a brief glance as he looked with a knowing eye. She found herself turning quickly to look into the worried eyes of Chris and Adam to try and ignore the suspicion evident in Cena's eyes.

Adam and Chris both knelt down beside the red head. Adam spoke first. "You're still sick?" She winced at the tone he took. "Ames I think that you are really sick as in I need to see a doctor or my friends will give me real reason to go to the hospital sick. You've been feeling this way for a few weeks now. Are you feeling well enough to go to breakfast with us, at least, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Chris then reached out to plant a kiss to her forehead and helped her up saying, "Adam's right you know. I may not get to spend a lot of time with you but I know you have not been feeling well for at least three weeks. I am worried."

"You know what guys? John, Adam and I will head on down and meet the others and we'll just meet y'all in the dining room okay? I'm sure Randy, Trish and Glenn are wondering where we are." With that the three men exited the room as quickly as they had entered.

"Just give me five minutes okay Stacy?"  
"Sure babe, umm, I need to change anyways."  
The room was quiet as the two WWE Divas both changed into clothing to go downstairs and join their friends for breakfast.

"You know you have been feeling crappy for quite a few weeks Amy. Is there something you are not telling me or anyone else? I will understand and support you in any way I can. I love you. Ames, you're my best friend."

"I know Stace. It's just now is not the time to go into it. Can we just go eat first? And I honestly don't know what is wrong with me. I have a few ideas, but they scare me."

"Sure let's go eat then worry about it. K? Come on babe."

The two divas exited the hotel room to make their way downstairs; and despite promises of worrying later both were worried about the "bug."


	2. Waiting, Worrying, Wondering

Taking a Chance: Waiting, Worrying, Wondering

"So she is still sick, huh?" said the booming voice of Glenn aka Kane.

"Yeah man. I am really getting worried about her." Y2J said from his seat across the table from Glenn.

"Yeah she wasn't looking too good last weekend in the diva's locker room," replied Trish Stratus from her place on the other side of Glenn across from her boyfriend Chris.

Adam had taken the head of the table seat on the left side of Chris. Leaving a place open at the other end for Stacy to sit to the left of her boyfriend and to the right of Randy Orton. The space between Randy and Chris was reserved for Amy.

"Ya know if she doesn't go to the doctor soon, I think I'll just give Dawn a call and get her on her case," the remark from John Cena got laughs and cringes from the occupants of the table. All knew of the brunette's way of getting people to do things by nagging. She meant well but damn could a girl be annoying sometimes. "Cause y'all know Dawn can get Ames to do anything, includin' going on a pity date with Eugene."

That remark got smiles out of everyone at the table except for the young former Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton.

"I don't…" Chris trailed off as he saw a much better looking Amy and Stacy making their way to the superstar's table. Chris smiled as he stood to pull out the red head's chair for her but was beat to it by Randy Orton standing a split second before him and could only watch as Randy pulled out the chair for the reluctant diva.

"So Ames ya look better. Feelin' up to eatin'?" asked Cena.

"Huh? I guess. Yeah actually."

The waitress named Maria came over just then to take orders. Once she got to the diva known as Lita everyone was surprised at how much the red head ordered. She ordered bacon, eggs, toast, a stack of pancakes, and milk. "Ya got a' lot a' training to do?"

"Naw. Just hungry."

"Well damn girl I think you are trying to out eat us all even the Big Red Machine."

All she did was smile. Stacy took the moment to distract everyone by asking their plans for the day.

"Well, umm, I am planning on sightseeing with Chris, Glenn, and Adam as well as Vicki, Dave, Benoit and Lilian," replied Trish.

"Umm I'm up for it. And if I am John is. What 'bout you Ames?"

"Ah, huh? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention." The red head said as she looked up eyes connecting with the blue eyes of Randy Orton before turning to look at Stacy.

"Umm actually I was going to go to the drug store and get some anti-nausea medicine then I have an appointment with one of the company doctors. But I would be up for lunch I guess."

"So you don't want to go sightseeing with us?" asked Trish.

"Not really up for it. Thanks though Trish. Stacy could you go to the restroom with me please?" She said as she rose and high-tailed it to the restaurant bathroom.

"Yeah, what's wrong sweetie? Do you feel sick again?"

"No, Stace, umm, can we just wait until we're in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

The two divas left puzzled stares in their wake.

"You know you're my closest friend other than Chris and Trish, right? So what I am about to say you can not tell to anyone. Okay? I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? I mean that was one of my suspicions too. Can't lie babe. But are you sure?"

"I don't know, but I have a good idea. What am I going to do?"

"Well, are, umm, do you know who the father is? Sorry, I mean does the father know?"

"No."

"Who is it?"

"Well, umm, you know. It has been going on for a couple of months, nothing too serious. I am sorry I haven't told you, but only Jeff and Trish and well Dave and John know. Don't be mad at John he was sworn to secrecy on his future children. Well, umm…."

"Yeah sweetie?"

"RandyOrton."

"Huh? Oh My God. I thought but I wasn't sure. I mean I could tell he liked you, but wow."

"Yeah I don't know what to do Stacy. I really like him, hell, I might love him, but we aren't even officially dating. I mean what will he think? He's only 25; I'm 30. What am I going to do?" Amy said as she broke down.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay. First things first we have to make sure that you are pregnant. Do you want me to go with you or do you want Randy? Or both of us? Do you want me to tell Randy…"

"Tell Randy what?" came a male voice from the door to the women's bathroom.   
Both divas turned to see the blue eyes of Randy Orton.


	3. Hiding In Public Places

Taking a Chance: Hiding in Public Places

"Umm-a-…"the divas said in unison.

"What are you doing in the women's restroom?" Amy blurted out.

"Well, our breakfast is at the table and you guys were gone for so long that we began to wonder. So I volunteered to come find you two. But that still doesn't answer my question, Amy, and you know it. Now what's wrong, Amy? You have been crying," he continued from the doorway which he had been blocking for the last five minutes. He had not caught what the divas were saying other than hearing his name on Stacy's lips. From the way Amy was crying he knew something was wrong and it killed him to see her hurt, especially if he was the cause. He couldn't fight the desire he had to fix whatever was bothering the diva.

The WWE divas finished washing their hands and made their way over to the Legend Killer deliberately ignoring his question. Stacy smiled at Randy and moved past him to return to the table and her breakfast. Amy moved to follow suit, but was stopped by the Legend Killer putting his hand on her arm.

"Amy," he pleaded, "what's wrong?" He lost his voice as the Queen of Extreme turned and leaned into his chest and began to cry again. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and let her cry.

"Shhh. It's alright Amy. Shhh. You can tell me what's wrong. Please Baby."

She looked up then at his pleading voice and instead of speaking did something else. She reached up on her toes and kissed RKO.

His arms came to wrap themselves around her of their own volition. He slowly began to move them from the restroom door to an alcove off to the side of the restrooms. He continued moving her backwards until she lightly hit the wall. Then he turned from gently and lightly caressing her lips with is own to applying more pressure and forcing her lips open with his own then pushing his tongue into her mouth which was met in battle by her tongue. They battled for dominance, both giving and taking. Hands were everywhere; touching shoulders, backs, brushing lightly over a breast, a stomach, a hip, a butt. Finally Amy settled her hands on his shoulders, rubbing from along his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair.

Just the feel of her even brushing a hand on him and he went wild, so he felt the need to return the favor and drive her just as crazy. He began by lightly moving his hands from her hip to her shoulder keeping his touch light, just a gentle teasing caress to make her want more. She began to lean into his touch. Her breathing deepened. They both had to break the kiss, but quickly found other things to occupy their hungry mouths. His lips found first her ear and then her neck where he began to nibble, lick and bite. He heard her moans and soon found himself answering as her mouth found his neck and she began her own nibbling as her right hand moved from his shoulder down from the front of his shirt and further down to his dress pants. He quickly reconnected his mouth with hers instantly fusing their tongues. He pushed even closer to her to try and convey just what he wanted to do with her.

That's when they both stopped dead in their tracks as they both heard someone's throat clear as well as felt several pairs of eyes on them.

With one last kiss Randy parted his mouth from Amy's and opened his eyes. Amy buried her face into his shirt as he turned to see the knowing faces of John Cena and Stacy Keibler as well as the shocked and surprised faces of Adam, Chris, and Glenn. He then turned back to Amy and they both shared a look that said they had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. An Elephant at the Table

An Elephant at the Table

Disclaimer: Same as before

Author is me Mel!

"So are y'all gonna eat your food or just each other?" John Cena said to break the ice as Randy slowly turned shielding Amy from the curious glances of their friends.

"You know Cena why don't you just shut up for once in your life?" Randy snapped.

"Hey man it ain't my fault we came t' find ya. I said leave y'all alone but Chris started worrying like an old hen and so we made a field trip outta finding ya. How's we supposed to know ya didn't wanna be found?"

"Yeah, whatever. Are we just gonna stand here or go finish eatin'?"

Everyone seemed to forget what they just saw and turned in unison to return to the table where Trish was setting all alone with everyone's food.

"Took you guys long enough. I see ya found the prodigals. Good can we eat?" Trish looked at everyone's subdued faces seeing varying degrees of shock or shame except for the laughing smirk on Cena's face. That's when it dawned on her and the light bulb clicked on; they knew. She'd known that John knew about the hidden couple, but the three stooges knew? All hell was about to break loose and she had front row seats. She suddenly wished for a video camera and popcorn. She bet she could sell the confrontation on the internet; maybe auction it on eBay.

She chanced a look at Amy's face; she was flushed. Her red-haired friend also seemed to be trying her best not to touch, even accidentally, a certain Legend Killer. Trish then turned her gaze on Randy who seemed to be scowling into his breakfast. This is going to be so much fun!

"So, umm Ames, you gonna eat your food? I mean you did order **a lot**,**" **came the somewhat annoyed voice of Mr. Money in the Bank Adam.

"What? Yeah, I did, so what?"

"Never mind," he replied earning a look of disgust from Randy Orton. Which was just what he wanted. He raised his eyebrows to the Legend Killer in challenge. "What Orton? Do you have something to say?" Chilly blue eyes clashed with Adam's own.  
"You know Copeland I would have thought you had better things to do than pick on a woman. Oh but wait….I forgot you are one."

"Shut up you little shit. I was just trying to lighten the mood of the table. But if you would like to take this conversation outside; I'd be more than happy to oblige. It's not like kissin' someone makes 'em yours."  
"You know what; Go To Hell. She's more than capable of making her own decisions or did you not notice her kissing me back?"

"Bastard."  
"Whatever. Go screw yourself. I care about her way more than you ever will."

"Why you little…."

Adam and Randy had risen from the table with every intent and purpose to beat the shit out of each other, but were stopped by a small female voice.

"Would you idiots stop talking about me and fighting over me like I'm not here. I'm trying to eat my breakfast in peace before it gets cold. Now shut up and sit back down or I'll have Glenn make sure you both do."

Both men quickly resumed their seats like chastised little boys. Everyone remained very quiet at the table as they continued to either eat or play with their food. The only one really eating though was Amy, who within five minutes of Adam and Randy's outburst had consumed all the food she had ordered to the astonishment of the other occupants of the table. She looked up to see them all staring at her.

"What?"

"Well darling friend of mine," came the voice of Chris Irvine, who had been uncharacteristically quiet especially since finding Amy in Randy's arms making out, "I'm still trying to figure this whole situation out. Obviously you and Junior here have been seeing each other for awhile. I mean I know you very well and you don't go around kissing men like that every day. I'm just trying to understand why you didn't think you could tell me."

"Well, umm, you see," Amy began turning in her seat to face the Canadian wrestler-rocker. "Randy and I have been seeing each other for about four months and well that's all you need to know."

"Amy why did you hide it then. I need to understand. I thought I was one of your best friends. Why?"

"Chris, I just wanted to be happy for a while with out have to share it. I wanted privacy. I mean you have screened my dates and threatened them since I can remember when. And I am sorry, but I didn't want you to do that to Randy. I felt like I am a good judge of character and well I really liked him and he was so sweet when he asked me out. I just didn't want it to be under the scrutiny of the whole roster before it had a chance to develop and grow. That's part of what happened with Matt and you see how well that worked out. I just didn't want to have to explain to everyone right away."

"Okay. But one more question who knew?"

"Chris. Well okay. Jeff, obviously, he's my brother. He's the one that told me to give Randy a chance. Well, John and Dave, because they are Randy's best friends and Dave caught us one time. And Trish because she like Dave stumbled on us one time. But they were all sworn to secrecy. And Stacy found out upstairs when I told her. Happy now?"

"If you are," he replied hugging Amy to him.

Amy remembered where she was once Chris pulled away. During their conversation she forgot where they were, which was still in the hotel restaurant surrounded by WWE superstars. She looked up into Trish's face and received a smile. Then glanced over at John and Stacy, who had used the few moments to make eyes at each other with out the others making fun of them. Adam was stealing looks at Randy trying to intimidate him.

Glenn, well, he seemed to shake his head in acceptance and understanding. He then looked at Randy straight in the eyes and said, "If you hurt her, a choke slam will be the least of your worries. Mark has a nice sized ranch in Texas; I can make sure they never find even a hair." He then smiled. Randy shook his head in understanding then his eyes connected with Amy's.

They lost themselves in each others eyes for a few moments before it was ruined by the waitress returning to the table with their checks. As she handed Randy his check, her eyes lingered on his for a few moments as she looked him over. Then she spoke. "You know gorgeous, I just may give you my number so you can call me the next time you're in town. I would like to show ya around and maybe give ya ride." He looked kind of disgusted and turned away from her to look at his whatever, Amy. She had managed to put her arm around him and used the other one to reach across him to get the very up front waitress's hands off of her man. "Thanks sweetie. Maybe we will take you up on that offer and you could I dunno maybe baby-sit for us or something." With that Amy smiled and Randy chuckled. He then rose with the other men to go pay for breakfast.

Trish and Stacy shared smiles with each other.

"So, umm, Amy you gonna tell Randy?" Trish asked.

At the questioning look she received, Trish continued.

"Umm, I mean, are you going to tell him you may be pregnant?"

The two blondes looked at the extreme diva awaiting her answer.

"I guess I need to. If I am pregnant then half the DNA contribution was his, so….I guess when the guys come back from paying I'll ask him he wants to go with me today."

"You know Ames, the way you handled the waitress was priceless. I almost burst when I saw the look on her face."

"Movin' on though. Do you guys wanna meet us for lunch?"

"Don't know yet. I'll call ya."  
"Okay."

The divas grew silent as the guys returned to the table. The three did not know that someone had overheard their conversation. Someone with an obsession; someone who saw Amy as his property, forever his property.


	5. Confessions of the Soul

Confessions of the Soul

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: Same as all previous chapters

"So ladies," John said, "all us, but, Ames are heading out sight seeing right?"

He looked at his watch. "Whelp, it's about ten now. How 'bout we meet at two for lunch?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Yeah."

"Umm, ah, a, Ames, you're heading to the drugstore then the arena right?"

"Yeah."  
"Stacey ya going with her or us?" Trish asked as Chris pulled her chair back for her to get up from the table.

"Umm, well..."

"Stacy, you go with everyone else. I'll keep Amy company," came the strong voice of Randy.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm with you guys."

The WWE superstars headed towards the lobby where they would split up as well as meet Victoria, Dave, Benoit and Lilian. The four new comers noticed the breaks in the group just arriving from breakfast. Adam walked angrily out of the restaurant followed at a leisurely pace by John Cena and Stacy Keibler holding hands; then Glenn, Chris, and Trish. Finally walking silently together Randy and Amy. Amy quietly said good morning to Lil and Vicki, exchanged glances with Dave and received a bone crushing hug from Benoit.

"So who's going and who isn't?" Dave asked to be answered by Adam. "Everyone but Red and Pansy Killer."

Everyone exchanged looks at Adam's name for Randy.

"Hey quit with the names, you insane freak."

"Guys knock it off before I let Benoit put the cross face on one of ya while Glenn introduces you to the floor with his choke slam," Dave said.

"Okay, then, can we just get goin'?"

"Yeah, come on y'all," came the musical voice of Lilian who joined hands with her boyfriend Chris Benoit and lead a procession of the stars out of the hotel lobby in San Antonio where Raw was taking place later that day.

Amy watched them leave before turning to glance at Randy and head for the elevator to return to her room to change. As they got to the elevator Randy took Amy's hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull it away. They rode in silence to her room. He let go of her hand so she could open the door, then followed her in.   
"Just give me fifteen minutes…" at a look from him she amended her time. "Okay thirty to take a shower and change."

He smiled then nodded as he watched her walk into the bathroom. He waited until he had heard the water running for five minutes before he walked around the room. His eyes fell on to a bag that he knew from previous experience to be the extreme diva's. He couldn't help himself as he walked over and pulled out the first garment his hands came into contact with. It was a plain white shirt he recognized as his own. He brought it up to his nose to smell it; oh God, it smelled like her. He was intoxicated. He lost himself in memories for a few minutes as he remembered when he had given the shirt to her. It was after their second or third date. They had ended up in his hotel room watching bad teen movies like Scream and Varsity Blues. She spilled soda on her shirt and he gave her one. They had their first kiss right after she returned from changing in the bathroom. God she was the type of woman everyman dreamed of. She could watch football and understand it; she could tell you what shirt looked good with what. He loved her. She didn't mind getting covered in mud, chocolate pudding or soda. She would have worn the shirt with out complaint if he hadn't given her one to change into. He adore her, no questions or doubts, but how to convince her and her friends of that?

His thought process was cut short by her coming out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that had one of the Rock's favorite sayings on it; "Just Bring It." And her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

He couldn't breathe she was so beautiful. "Randy, hello?" She asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah umm sorry. So what were you upset about earlier and what did you need to tell me?"

"Umm….why don't we sit down first?" She stalled.

So they sat down on the two beds in the room facing each other.

Randy saw that she looked like she might cry so he knelt down in front of her taking her right hand into his and then bringing his right hand up to cup her face.   
"Baby, please tell me what's wrong. Please." He begged.

He was speechless as she gently pushed him back on his heels as she slid off the bed and into his lap putting her arms around his shoulders and her head on his chest.

As she looked up into his eyes she saw something she thought could be love and then she knew what she had to say would be okay no matter what.

"Randy…"

"Yeah baby?"

"I think I might be pregnant."


	6. Love Conquers Fear

Love Conquers Fear

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: Same as before; I am poor and own nothing and I owe the US government lots of money!

"Huh," he said in a dumbfounded Joey from "Friends" kind of way. "Umm are you sure?"

"I don't know. That's why I have been scared. I don't know and I was afraid of how you would react. I was afraid you wouldn't want me or the baby. And I've been so sick. I just…"

She was cut off my his mouth descending down upon hers in a soul searing kiss that she gladly returned. Eventually when the need to breathe became too great they broke apart; they rested their foreheads against each other, blue and hazel eyes connecting.

"I love you," he blurted out before he could think the better of it.

He was completely surprised as he heard her reply.

"I love you, too. I didn't want to, but I do."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I knew before I asked you out I wanted to marry you and have a dozen children with you. Even if you're not pregnant, I love you. Amy I want to marry you."  
Amy was at a loss for words at Randy's heartfelt confession.

She couldn't believe she said the next words that came out of her mouth. She would later tell friends, family and children that the next few moments were the best of her life. The words were out of her mouth before she could even think or regret them.

"Yes, Randy, I'll marry you. I never thought I'd say those words to anyone especially after Matt and to you. Especially someone like you, the Playboy of the WWE, but yes I'll marry you."  
"You're completely sure? I want to marry you but I don't want you to think I am pressuring you."  
"Yes, I am sure. I said yes and I meant yes."  
"Wow, I just asked someone to marry me. I think I need to faint." He said to make her smile. "Haha, very funny."  
They kissed briefly.

"Don't we make an odd couple? I mean I am the extreme diva, the punk rock princess. And you're well the "Legend Killing" play boy who every girl wants. I mean I am older than you. Is that okay with you? I mean obviously a little late for this discussion but yeah. How's this going to work? We are different."

"Amy, hush. We had the age discussion while I was pursuing you. Remember?" He said as he reached down and kissed her. "Now let's see what did I say then? Oh yeah. I don't care that you're five years older than me, old lady. Just kidding. Damn girl you're vicious when you're insulted." He said as he was interrupted by her smacking him on the back of the head. He then continued. "Back to age. I don't care. I mean hell sometimes you act younger than me and that is saying a lot. Besides age really doesn't matter; it's a number, it's a state of mind. For one thing my parents are going to love you, most especially if you're going to give them a grand child to spoil. But they will simply love you because I do and because you make me happy. And everyone else? Well they don't matter. I mean who cares if we have differences; we also have similarities. Why don't you just quit worrying so much and just enjoy the moment? The rest will work itself out, baby, okay?"

He kissed her again.

"Okay, you're right."

"I know I am; I'm always right."  
"Geez, you're not arrogant or cocky at all."

"I'm just self-confident and assured."

They began to kiss again and as it grew quite heavy Amy pulled back and looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, we have to go. I have a meeting with the company doctor at 12:30."

"So?"

"Well it's 11:30 now."  
"So?"

"Randy."  
"Okay. Do you still want to go to the drugstore?"

"No the doctor can just run a blood test and we can know for sure if I am pregnant or not, well we're pregnant or not."

"Will you still marry me even if we're not? I didn't ask you because you're pregnant or not."  
"I know. And yes, I will."

"I love you, Mrs. Orton."

"I love you too, and it's Ms. Dumas to you."

They exited the hotel suite oblivious to the fact that anything in the world existed outside of them and their newly declared love. Neither one noticed the figure hiding in the dark watching them. "Amy, Amy, Amy. Don't you know you're mine? That you will always be mine."


End file.
